


Urges and needs

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Cas kinda peeing his pants, Dean to the Rescue, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Good Person Dean Winchester, M/M, Maintenance guy Dean, Office worker Cas, Omorashi, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., Some Humor, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Dean, Trusting Cas, Urophilia, Watersports, developing kink, especially considering how ridiculous some of these encounters are lol, pee desperation, peeing, peeing during sex, pov Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Overwhelmed by the urge to urinate, Castiel almost embarrasses himself by wetting his pants at work, only to be saved by a sympathetic maintenance guy. The guy then keeps on popping up at the weirdest of times and Castiel finds himself increasingly intrigued by the man.Or,The one where Dean’s totally turned on by seeing Cas squirm and can’t wait to see more.





	1. pt. I-III

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a string of unlikely events leading up to two people falling in love, culminating in sweet and damp sex lol  
> Please read the tags before reading, urophilia might not be everyone’s cup of tea :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Watersports**

** I**

 

Cas didn’t whimper per se but he did press his lips together and barely suppressed what would probably have been a desperate moan.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was a grown man for Heaven’s sake. But that didn’t mean he had a bladder the size of Wyoming and the fact was that it was stretched beyond its capacity and he was dangerously close to losing it in his pants.

He hurried along the corridor on floor 7 (Sales) of the Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. building, going as fast as his bladder could take. A mantra of _can’thappencan’thappencan’thappen_ flew through his mind because seriously, this couldn’t be happening.

So far he was known at Sandover as “Castiel Novak, that young up-and-coming intern at Sales” but if he didn’t make it in time he would surely be known as “Cas, that dork who pissed his pants” and he was almost crying just thinking about it.

Or maybe he was on the verge of tears because oh God, he was so close to bursting. He felt nauseous with the need to relieve himself, his head thudding painfully with every heavy throb of his bladder. He had already leaked too much and thank God he had at least put on black dress pants today and the small spot wouldn’t be very visible. The feeling of his damp boxers clinging to his dick didn’t make his pressing need any better, though, and he wanted so badly to grab himself but just couldn’t out here where anyone could see. That was also partly why he wasn’t running either, but mostly that was because he was sure he would lose it if he did.

Four hours of having to listen to boring old geezers over a Skype conference call, accompanied with too much coffee to assure he would stay awake and look alert, had put him in this predicament. If only it had been a conference call he would have just removed the earpiece and gone to the bathroom at the two hour mark when he had first started realizing that this need couldn’t be ignored.

When the conference was finally over Cas had had to take a moment to just sit in his chair and breathe deeply before he stood up or he was sure he would have lost it the moment he stretched out his bladder. He was just glad he had his own office but at this point he hardly thought it mattered.

He was about to lose it, he just knew. His whole body pumped with adrenaline as his heart fluttered like a scared bird and _God_ , the sight of the restroom door just made the whole thing worse.

He burst through the door, grabbing his dick through his pants as soon as he was through, definitely intent on making a beeline for the urinals (and his dick knew it too, a small spurt escaping even though he did his best to keep it in) but the sight that met him on the other side of the door completely upturned his plans.

Directly on the other side stood a man (an objectively very handsome man but Cas didn’t have time for that). He had on a blue jumpsuit, the word _Maintenance_ stitched over his heart and an access card clipped to his belt that had a picture of the man (giving the camera what could only be described as a “blue steel” look) with the name Dean Winchester under it.

Cas noticed all of that in a matter of milliseconds but what his attention zoomed in on was the big sign the man had in his hands. A sign that read, in big red letters, _OUT OF ORDER – MAINTENANCE UNDERWAY_.

He looked up to meet the man’s surprised eyes with what was probably a seriously desperate look. Because he was in the restroom now, he could _see_ the urinals (and their clearly disabled pipes), and his bladder was giving out.

“Out of order?” he practically squeaked out and the man—Dean—seemed to catch himself and he nodded.

“Yeah, sorry. Something about the pipes being plugged, the cleaning crew had a hell this morning but don’t worry, I’ll probably have fixed it in an hour or so.”

“An _hour_?” Cas didn’t care, he had to squeeze his hands between his legs now, desperately grabbing his dick. He couldn’t wait an hour. “But…”

The man looked sympathetic for a moment. “Yeah but hey, the restroom at the other end of the floor is working.”

Cas looked over his shoulder at the door. This was a big building; Sandover was a big company. So many people to walk past and God, he was leaking now. Small driblets and his boxers were too damp to soak it up.

“I-I just need…”

“Or take the elevator up to 8?” Dean suggested in what was clearly trying to be a reassuring tone. “Or down to 6?”

Cas looked up at him again, feeling his eyes tear up. “I _can’t_.” He whispered and knew he was moments away from losing it completely. His dick was lurching in his hand now, spurt after spurt coming out and soon the small wet spot on his dress pants would become a big spot and it _would_ be visible. He hunched over and could barely breathe for fear of his control snapping.

“Well shit.” Dean said and it didn’t sound even half as condescending as Cas had thought it would (or should). Instead, Dean sounded almost distressed, as if he empathized with Cas and yes, on any other day that trait would have been highly attractive to Cas but he was too preoccupied right now. “Hang on.”

Hang on? First of all, Cas was already _trying_ and not succeeding very well. And secondly, what for?

He didn’t really have the capacity to form words right now, though, and Dean anyhow didn’t wait for him to ask. Instead he just strode past Cas on long (bowed) legs, opened the door and slammed out the sign. Cas leaned against the wall by the door when Dean hurried back inside again, squeezing his eyes shut. If… if he held his breath it didn’t feel as bad. For a second.

“Here.”

When he opened his eyes he saw Dean standing before him with a bucket. It was empty but damp in the bottom, leading Cas to believe it might have been used to drain the pipes as Dean removed them. Not that he cared especially much. He raised his eyes and looked at Dean through embarrassingly teary eyes.

“A bucket?”

Dean wriggled it a little and gave Cas a small smile. “Yeah, just go in here. Go on, it’s fine.”

Cas’ bladder sure thought so. It throbbed dully and that was almost it. Cas gasped and squeezed his dick so hard it hurt. God, he couldn’t go in a _bucket_ , could he? But it was either that or his pants and between the two options he already knew which one he preferred. But the choice wasn’t his only dilemma.

“I can’t, I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s fine.” Dean repeated encouragingly. “We’re both guys, just pretend you’re at the urinal. I won’t look.”

At this point Cas was beyond caring if Dean wanted to hold his goddamn dick for him.

“I can’t let go.” He pressed out. “I can’t hold the bucket and open my pants, when I let go of my dick I’ll…” he blinked rapidly and yes, he was crying now. “I’ll _go_.”

Dean nodded and shifted his stance to stand closer to Cas. “Then I’ll hold it.”

“Dean…” God, Cas wanted to protest but the fact was that he was already fumbling with his belt buckle.

Dean smiled unexpectedly but Cas didn’t see that, nor did he realize he had used the man’s name out loud.

“Yeah, let go.” Dean just said and his voice was lower now but Cas barely registered that either because he _was_ letting go.

He could practically feel it as it filled up his dick and he was releasing even before he got his dick completely out of his pants. But it was okay, the splash damage got mostly on his hands and it was fine, was so good, because he was _finally_ relieving himself, even if it was into a bucket held by another man — a stranger.

He leaned his head back, groaning deeply at the draining feeling. Dean’s little chuckle made Cas peek his eyes open and he saw that Dean was looking respectfully to the side.

“Almost feels like coming, doesn’t it?” Dean said with amusement and if Cas hadn’t already been crying and almost wetting his pants in front of this man he would have been too embarrassed to talk.

But as it was now he could do nothing but hum in answer because yes, the feeling was almost orgasmic.

“You… I suppose you could put the bucket down.” He said after a moment, sheepish when he realized that that hadn’t felt like an option before. Well, if it had been on the floor he probably would have missed it in his haste to get his dick out, he supposed.

Dean snorted but grinned toothily. “I ain’t kneeling in front of you while you’re taking a piss, dude.”

Cas blushed but he was unsure if that was only because of this whole situation or at the thought of Dean maybe kneeling in front of Cas in general. Now that his most pressing need was taken care of, Cas allowed himself to observe that Dean was indeed very handsome. And kind too, apparently, which had always been a turn-on for Cas.

“I really am very sorry for this.”

Dean glanced back at him, his smile turning softer. “Hey, when you gotta go you gotta go, right? Everybody does it and better in a bucket than on the floor.”

Cas still felt stupid. “I guess.” He mumbled and started feeling awkward for how much was apparently in his bladder. Dean seemed more amused by the same fact.

“And you _really_ needed to go.” He said with a grin, peeking into the bucket. Cas hair suddenly stood on end at the sound he was making peeing into the bucket. Liquid on liquid was loud in the small restroom. “Who knew someone so small could hide something so big?”

Okay, that was clearly overstepping the boundaries a little but for some reason Cas didn’t dislike it. Instead he blushed again, somehow pleased with Dean’s comment.

“I’m not _that_ small.” He was talking about his whole body and persona and not just his dick and apparently Dean understood that.

“Yeah I know.” His grin widened. “I’ve heard about Castiel Novak, business graduate from Stanford. Your superiors are very impressed by you so far.”

“How… how do you know that?” _finally_ Cas’ stream was tapering off.

Dean winked. “I’m the handyman, no one stops talking just because I come into the room. And let me tell you this,” he leaned a little close and Cas was growing a bit uncomfortable standing there with his dick out. Lucky he was almost done. “I know old man Adler is riding you hard but don’t care about that. He’s just testing you because that’s his asshole technique of weeding out the weak. I’ve heard him praise you when you’re out of the room.”

He straightened again and nope, seemed like Cas’ poor bladder still had more to give because he surprised the both of them by strengthening his stream again. He groaned and bit his lower lip, starting to feel a bit embarrassed.

Dean chuckled again. “You thought you were done but you had more to give, huh? Guess you had to go for a long time for your bladder to do that. It’s only happened to me when I was drunk.”

Cas couldn’t _believe_ they were having this conversation. Or having _any_ conversation at all over his pee bucket. Thankfully it seemed like he was nearing the end for real now.

“Is it true?” he asked, a bit timidly, when they had stood there in silence for a while. Dean snapped up his eyes and only then did Cas realize the man had been staring directly at his dick and yet that wasn’t something that made Cas uncomfortable. “What you said about Mr. Adler?”

Dean smiled his kind smile again and Cas was starting to really like it. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen Dean around for the two months he’d spent at Sandover so far but he supposed Dean was right and maintenance crews really did blend in. Still, he felt very bad about that, and especially when Dean apparently had heard so much about him.

“I’m telling you, Zach has a bit of a bully streak but if you keep doing what you’re doing you’re gonna end up his favorite protégée so far.”

Cas felt bolstered by Dean’s words and when his bladder gave the final twitch to signal that this ordeal was over he gave Dean a small smile of his own.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean winked again and it looked good, had less mirth and more flirt in it now. “Remember to shake twice and if you wanna wash off you still have to use the other restrooms.”

Cas nodded and somehow felt good about this; about Dean praising him and helping him. Which was ridiculous since this was the first time they spoke and even met. But he couldn’t deny the warm feeling he got in his chest when Dean handed him some paper towels to try and soak up the small mess on his dress pants and the bigger mess in his boxers.

“What about the bucket?” he asked in a low voice. God, now that it was over he could barely look at the item that had practically saved his life.

“I’ll take that, don’t worry.” Dean smiled when Cas looked uncertainly at him. “Nothing weird about a maintenance guy walking through the floor with a bucket in hand. I’ll take it to one of the other restrooms and flush it.”

Cas kind of wanted to do it himself but he saw Dean’s point. No one would see Dean coming with his bucket but everyone would see Cas, in his proper suit and shiny shoes, so out of place to be holding a plastic bucket. Someone might stop him and ask and they might _see_.

He blushed again, eyes lowered in shame. “I can’t thank you enough. Please…” he swallowed hard and when he looked up at Dean, the taller man was looking seriously at him.

“I won’t say anything, it’s no one’s business.” He offered up his hand and Cas hesitated to shake it, knowing he had gotten urine on his hand but Dean was waiting and would probably anyhow wash his hands (Cas hoped) since he had been handling the bucket.

He took it and they shook sincerely, Dean’s palm wide and warm, slightly calloused and very nice as he wrapped his hand around Cas’.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, man. Hey, I’m Dean by the way, but you already figured that out.”

Cas smiled bashfully when Dean grinned down at him. “It’s on your access card.”

“You’re kinda awesome to have the presence of mind to read that when you’re about to piss your pants, Mr. Novak.”

A not entirely unpleasant chill (a surprisingly pleasurable one, in fact) went through Cas when Dean called him by his last name like that.

“You can call me Cas.” Cas mumbled shyly. “My friends do and considering how you just saved me I feel like calling you my friend.”

Plus the last time a guy looked at Cas’ dick like Dean had Cas had gotten him laid so, there was that too.

Dean gave him a wide grin. “You’re very welcome, Cas.”

Yes, there was definitely _that_ too.

 

 

** II**

 

The coming two weeks passed peacefully and Cas, emboldened by Dean’s words, did very well in his work, even to the point where Mr. Adler started praising him a little. Cas’ colleagues were very nice and seemed to be happy to have a competent team member. All in all Cas thought everything was going great and he was happy with his life.

He’d seen Dean a few times on some of the floors, walking past the man as he was working on putting in cables for the new reception decoration, repainting the ceiling after one of the coffee machines exploded, assembled furniture for the new office on floor 4 (Finance). The man was kind of everywhere now that Cas knew to look for him and he couldn’t help but smile and nod at him whenever he saw that Dean noticed him looking.

Dean always smiled back and sometimes he even waved. He looked very handsome in his blue jumpsuit, much better than most of his colleagues; Cas thought and tried to keep it as an objective observation but knew it wasn’t.

Maybe it was a bit of a hero complex but Dean seemed nice and he looked very good so it wasn’t _that_ weird that Cas had started thinking about him outside of that embarrassing incident. He still felt bad that he hadn’t so much as noticed the maintenance crew before Dean and he attempted to remedy that by greeting all of them (and the cleaning crew) as he passed them. They seemed happy about that, smiling at him as they tipped their heads. Only Dean got Cas’ personal smile, though, and at times Cas thought the man knew and he wondered if he should stop it or not.

 

On the Friday at the end of the second week Cas found himself up on 11 (Development and Innovation) for a meeting with their newly established Chicago office. The conference room was packed but even so Cas could feel Mr. Adler’s eyes on him. He had told Cas that for this meeting (this _important_ meeting) Cas would handle the Sales rapports and Cas was both humbled and nervous. He did his best not to show that, though, remembering instead Dean’s kind words. Cas was smart and he was _good_ at his job, he could do this.

Didn’t stop him from getting cold sweats, though.

“Just call IT.”

Cas’ head snapped up and he looked down the table to where the higher-ups had gathered by a laptop. P.T. Sandover Junior (actually he was in his fifties), the company President, frowned down at the laptop that was supposed to help them connect to the Chicago office.

“I’m not calling IT because you can’t figure out which cable goes where.”

Cas peeked up at the big screen at the other end of the table. Ah, problems with mirroring the screens or the like. He leaned back in his seat, intent on waiting this out because he knew for sure that he wouldn’t be of any help. He wondered briefly if Dean could have done it because there seemed to be nothing the man couldn’t do.

Cas frowned a little and looked down at his hands in his lap. What kind of dangerous thought was that?

“Maybe it’s not a cable problem?” a third man at the head of the table offered and there was a collective groaning.

Balthazar (a colleague of Cas’ and someone who Cas was definitely starting to think of as a friend) stood up and straightened his cuffs.

“How about we take five?”

Mr. Adler looked like he wanted to object but there weren’t only people from Sales here and most of the room shot to their feet.

“Just _five_.” Mr. Sandover snapped and even though Cas had been informed that their President was normally a jovial man Cas could practically feel the man’s displeasure radiating throughout the room.

Everyone shuffled out of there as fast as they could, most making a beeline for the cafeteria and some for the smoking area, Cas supposed when he saw them pulling out cigarette packs.

“Want to grab a cup of coffee?”

Cas hummed at Balthazar’s suggestion. “I don’t think we’ll have time to drink it.”

“Could make it an espresso.” Balthazar said with a grin. “Or we just bring the cup back with us.”

Actually, Cas was just remembering the last time he had been forced to sit through a long meeting full of coffee. His bladder gave a painful twitch just thinking about it and his mind was made up long before they even reached the cafeteria.

“You go ahead, I’m gonna hit the restrooms.”

Balthazar nodded and did just that while Cas hurried to find the restrooms on this floor. Ground level and up to floor 10 (Human Resources) basically had the same floor layout but of course 11 would be different and Cas almost missed the sign that pointed him to the restroom. By now he knew for sure that he had to urinate _and_ that he would be running late. He could only hope that he would find his way back to the conference room quickly enough.

But _of course_ (because apparently this building was out to get him), when he finally reached the restroom he was met with a note that read _CLEANING, PLEASE CHOSE ANOTHER RESTROOM_. He couldn’t goddamn _believe_ this. He stared at the closed door for a full thirty seconds, willing the cleaning crew to come out and be finished right then and there but no, of course not.

He danced from foot to foot and glanced at his wristwatch. He didn’t have long; should probably already be heading back actually, but what would he do now? He didn’t need to go super seriously but if he waited for as long as the meeting was sure to take he would burst by the end of it, that he knew for sure now.

He turned around, completely intent on finding another restroom because even though he didn’t want to be late he wanted to wet himself in the middle of the meeting even less. God, he couldn’t even fathom why this was happening. Two times in two weeks, was there something wrong with his prostate or something?

No, he forced himself to calm down. The first time had been an extreme case and this time it wasn’t like that. He just needed to relieve himself badly enough that he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for hours to come, it wasn’t the same as last time. It was still horrible, though.

He had barely taken three steps away from the door when suddenly Dean appeared around a corner. His face lit up and he smiled at Cas. They were fairly alone since the restroom was located around a bend and Cas felt his whole body warm unexpectedly at the thought of being alone with Dean.

“Fancy seeing you up here, Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled and yes, though Cas had given Dean permission to use his nickname and even though it had felt nice when he did that, there was no denying how hot it made Cas when Dean used his last name like this. All proper-like but with a teasing tone. Almost like they were role-playing in bed and—

“I’m here for the Chicago meeting.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “The one where Junior just threatened to throw a laptop out the window?” he chuckled when Cas’ eyes widened. “I just walked past, IT is dealing with it so you’ll be up and running in no time.”

Well, Cas supposed that bought him a minute or two but he would still probably be late, especially if he remained here, talking to Dean. But the thing was that he wanted very much to talk to the man and, barring that, he still needed to relieve himself.

The last part was probably why he glanced at the restroom door. “Oh, good.” He mumbled, clearly not feeling good at all and Dean frowned at him.

“Are you…?” he cut himself off and looked at the restroom too. “Oh, did you need to use it?”

Cas swallowed and thought he should feel embarrassed but somehow he didn’t. He supposed it was because Dean had already caught him in a much more compromising situation and still hadn’t made fun of him for it.

“Yeah… but it’s fine.” His voice wavered and of course Dean would notice.

He stepped in closer, lowering his voice and Cas felt the same pleasant chill run through his body like he had felt two weeks prior.

“You shouldn’t hold it, Cas.” Dean was almost close enough to touch and Cas wanted to but didn’t. “It’s not healthy.”

“Yeah but the meeting—”

“Do you think you can hold it through it?”

God, it was as if Dean was reading his mind. He looked up at the taller man, finding Dean’s gorgeous eyes pinned on him and liking it.

“I have to do a presentation.” He mumbled as if that answered Dean’s question but apparently it was all the incentive Dean needed.

“Come with me, Cas.” He murmured and took a gentle hold on Cas’ elbow.

He let himself be led and Dean only took him a few feet away to an unassuming door. Dean swiped his access card against the card reader and punched in his pin, opening the door to invite Cas inside. It was dark at first before Dean switched on the overhead lights and Cas blinked in the sudden brightness. The room on the other side looked like a big storage room.

“Where are we?”

“Maintenance storage.” Dean grinned. “Come here around the shelf.”

Cas followed him curiously but blushed crimson the moment he rounded the shelf and found Dean standing there with yet another bucket. Unlike the last one, which had been red, this one was blue like Dean’s jumpsuit. Otherwise it was the same and Cas’ bladder throbbed just from remembering.

“I can’t pee in a bucket again.” He mumbled, embarrassed by how much he wanted to. “Last time was unprecedented.”

Dean grinned wider. “It sure was. And hey, I’m not forcing you or anything but are you sure you don’t wanna _pee_ in it?” the way he laid emphasis on the word made Cas think Dean thought it was either hilarious or cute the way Cas had said it.

He sighed and glanced at his watch again. He was probably already late, no need to make it worse and he _did_ need to relieve himself. He unbuckled his belt and opened his dress pants without looking at Dean. It was only when he had his dick out that he realized that even though there was no urgency this time, Dean was still holding the bucket for him and Cas wasn’t trying to tastefully hide his dick at all.

Instead he just stood there and relaxed his muscles, completely aware that Dean was staring right at his dick again and… and he kind of liked the attention.

Neither of them spoke this time and Dean held the bucket steadily. Somehow, this time, the sound of his piss hitting what was already in the bucket didn’t sound so horrible. _Somehow_ this whole thing was making Cas’ body tingle and he recognized the early signs of arousal just as he was finishing up. He swallowed hard and tried not to think about it or he was sure he would make it worse.

But the fact was that Cas had a slight kink for men who came to the rescue and Dean _was_ very handsome. This had already been established multiple times, Cas thought to himself as he watched as if in slow motion how Dean put the bucket on the floor.

“Better?” he asked cheerily and Cas thought it was only him who was weird. Dean was just helpful, that was all.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat when he noticed how raspy his voice was. “I should probably get back…” Dean nodded and led him around the shelf. He stopped beside the door and Cas reveled in Dean’s closeness for a moment. “Dean, I…” he barely knew what he wanted to say. “Thank you. Again.”

Dean’s smile was kind and his eyes twinkled. “Don’t sweat it. And hey, this is just between us, yeah?”

Cas nodded but felt he should say something more, something to show how _much_ he appreciated this. But when he turned in the door Dean held up for him his eyes accidentally caught on Dean’s crotch. And the _very_ prominent bulge there.

Dean didn’t seem to notice that Cas noticed and Cas found himself mute with surprise. Instead he just walked away, hearing the door softly snick shut behind him. He made it back to the meeting in time only because IT had had to go get a new laptop and even though Cas was late he wasn’t the last one to arrive. The meeting went well and Cas was later told by Mr. Adler that he was very satisfied with Cas’ presentation.

And hours later all Cas could remember was Dean’s bulge.

Was it because of him (Cas had himself felt the attraction, hadn’t he?) or was it because of the peeing? Should Cas be concerned that Dean was getting up to something dirty with his pee bucket? Should he feel disgusted? He thought probably most people would but the only thing Cas felt was mild curiosity about what had prompted Dean’s erection and extreme arousal at the mere thought of seeing the man fully hard.

Maybe there was something wrong with the both of them (or only him) and maybe he should worry about that. All he did was masturbate, though, and it felt glorious.

 

 

** III**

 

In the week after the storage room event Cas didn’t see much of Dean at all. He saw a lot of the other maintenance men and women but not Dean. Well, he supposed the Sandover building was big so that was probably it. But it still felt weird and he couldn’t help but feel as if Dean was avoiding him. He couldn’t fathom why the man would do that, though, and thought he was just being childish.

If anyone, Cas should probably be the one to avoid Dean because of what he had seen. Maybe Dean had noticed him noticing and he was ashamed? No, that didn’t sound like Dean. The man was too brash to feel ashamed about being aroused by something like that, Cas thought.

He only wished he knew what it was that had aroused Dean. Him, the peeing, or both? He tried his best to remember the first incident and if Dean had been hard that time too but he couldn’t. That time had been too laced with the urge to urinate and the fear of going in his pants for him to remember much else.

When he finally encountered Dean it was of course in a restroom because that seemed to be where they were destined to meet. In fact, coincidentally, it was the same restroom where Dean had first saved him and Cas’ dick twitched at the mere memory. He regretted how much he had masturbated in the last week because now that he saw Dean (and the man’s grand smile) his body automatically responded with arousal.

“Hey.” He said in a soft tone, veering off to the urinals. Dean was standing close by them, sweeping the floor of what seemed like plastic dust.

“Hey there Mr. Novak.” Dean grinned and Cas’ dick perked up even more.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Dean looked up with surprise and Cas wondered if he should feel embarrassed but decided that he didn’t (and shouldn’t). He had been looking forward to seeing Dean and had been disappointed when he didn’t, and that was the truth.

“I had the week off.” Dean smiled and started sweeping again. “I helped my brother move.”

“Oh.” Cas positioned himself in front of one of the urinals, opening his pants. “Congratulations on your brother, I suppose?”

Dean chuckled. “Hell yeah, he and his fiancée just bought a house together. They’re disgustingly adorable.”

“I’m glad.” Cas said with warmth, finding to his surprise that he actually was. He barely knew Dean and he definitely didn’t know the man’s brother but the love in Dean’s voice as he spoke of the man told Cas all he needed to know. “So what are you up to? Switching to the cleaning crew instead?”

He was standing in front of the urinal but he hadn’t relaxed yet. Was just standing there with his dick out and talking to Dean and it felt nice. It wasn’t that he didn’t need to pee but there was something about having Dean in the same room but not having him over by Cas that stopped him.

“As if.” Dean snorted. “Someone thought they heard a rat in the ceiling so I was up there checking. I found nothing but a lot of dust bunnies, though.”

Cas tried to relax himself because this was ridiculous. He’d heard of guys getting stage fright while trying to urinate beside other guys but that definitely wasn’t it for him in this moment. He bit his lower lip and glanced over at Dean.

“That’s good.” He mumbled and Dean grinned down at the floor, sweeping in big arches.

“Yeah at least we won’t have to worry about the bunnies chewing through our cables.”

Cas swallowed because he was starting to feel a real pressing need to just let go and yet he kind of didn’t _want_ to. Unless…

“Dean?”

Dean looked up, surprise evident on his handsome face and Cas thought it was his tone of voice that was to blame for that. Memories of Dean’s bulge came to mind and he felt his whole body heat up.

“Something wrong?”

“Do you…?” Cas looked down at his dick, both feeling and seeing it swell at bit at the thought of asking this. “Do you want to…?” okay, maybe he couldn’t get the words out but that didn’t seem to matter.

Because in the next moment Dean was standing beside him. Close enough to touch but definitely not touching as he leaned on his broom, grinning down at Cas’ dick as if it was a goddamn price or something. And yes, that was exactly what he wanted and he groaned lowly as he relaxed and let the pee just kind of flood out of him.

Normally he tried to control it a little, especially at urinals, to minimize splash damage. But this time he just let everything go and it felt _so_ _good_. He held his dick in his left hand, instead of his preferred right, so that he could make sure Dean could see and that just made everything even better. Neither of them spoke but when Cas glanced down he could see that Dean’s jumpsuit definitely was tight around his crotch.

So yes, maybe Cas still didn’t know if Dean just enjoyed watching someone pee or if he enjoyed Cas in particular doing it but he _did_ know that Dean got aroused from this and that Cas himself certainly was turned on as well.

He was almost disappointed when it was over too fast but when he was empty he was empty and there wasn’t much to do about it. He shook his dick more out of habit than anything else and thought that maybe he should say something to Dean.

But when he turned to the other man he found Dean looking at him with lust-drunk eyes and the sight enthralled him enough that he remained stock still, his hardening dick still in his hand.

“Is that all?” Dean asked in a rough rumble and Cas nodded, swallowing hard as he felt arousal surge through him at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Good boy.”

God, Cas was actually going to get completely hard at work, with Dean mere inches from him. He licked his lips and Dean’s eyes snapped up to his mouth, the man licking his lips as well, as if preparing to kiss Cas and good God, Cas wanted it so much.

Then suddenly the moment was broken when the door to the restroom was opened and three of Cas’ colleagues walked in, talking loudly. Dean jumped back and Cas hurried to put his dick in his pants again.

He regretted all day that he didn’t return to the restroom after he had left (practically shanghaied by his colleagues). Maybe he could have asked Dean what this thing between them was about, or if Dean was interested in taking it further? Cas spent the day wondering if Dean was really into men and if he would want to fuck Cas. Cas wanted it so much and he went to bed that night, angry with himself that he hadn’t at least asked for Dean’s number so he could ask the man out for coffee or something more date like.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a bit longer than I had anticipated lol  
> Part 2 coming up in a few days!


	2. IV-VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for reading and a special shoutout to all of you who read this even though it wasn't your kink! <3

 

**  IV**

 

Yet another week and Cas felt so goddamn good about life in general that he walked around with a permanent little smile on his face. And all because of Dean. Because while Cas had fretted about being too cowardly to ask the man’s phone number, Dean had just up and done it for him.

Had knocked on Cas’ office door and sauntered in with a grin, offering a tired (Mr. Adler had been breathing down his neck with a boatload of new assignments since the meeting) Cas some coffee and donut in exchange for his phone number. Cas had written it down so hastily that he had feared Dean wouldn’t be able to read it.

But he had and he had texted back not ten minutes later and since then they had been texting back and forth every day. Nothing much, nothing deep, but there was something there between them that made Cas think that it _could_ deepen. Even through text messages Dean seemed warm and Cas found himself aching to be near the man.

It wasn’t like the messages had been anything but pure but Cas could feel the attraction anyway and it felt like Dean was always on the cusp of sending something deliciously filthy but that he held back. Cas hoped the man would snap soon because Cas sure was too anxious to be the one to do it. Too insecure, too scared that Dean wasn’t really interested in something like that with him. Maybe he just liked seeing Cas (or people in general) peeing and maybe that was as far as he wanted to go. Since he had been the one to ask for Cas’ number Cas still held out some hope but he didn’t dare think about it too much because perhaps all Dean was looking for was a friend with whom to share his obviously odd hobby.

Thoughts like that didn’t stop him from masturbating like a man possessed, though.

On the Friday two weeks exactly since Dean had offered Cas the bucket in the storage room Cas attended an after hour party on floor 6 (Marketing). It had actually been planned as a kind of fancy cocktail party to entertain a client but the party had turned rowdy and already by eleven most of the people were inebriated and dancing on the tables, so to speak (and in some cases literally).

Cas had eagerly jumped on the chance to let loose and he and Balthazar had spent the evening singing and laughing with two of the marketing girls, Anna and Rachel, both of which Balthazar clearly was interested in.

It took Cas too long to realize he needed to pee and he smiled to himself as he stumbled out into the quiet corridor in search of the restroom. This was getting to be a habit for him and if he wasn’t careful he might start to like it. Just like Dean.

He moaned quietly at the thought of Dean. Some of the maintenance and cleaning crew had attended the party in the beginning, dressed up as butlers to serve the drinks and take care of the coats. Most of them had been sent home now that the food had been served and Cas had been sad to see Dean go.

The man had been so handsome in his borrowed suit that Cas had barely been able to keep his eyes off him. He had noticed a lot of other people staring at Dean as well and Cas had felt small and unseen until Dean had looked right at him and winked. Half of the room had thought Dean winked at them and they had been so _delighted_ but Cas had barely noticed that over the beating of his heart.

He gripped his dick through his pants, uncaring of what he might look like as he hasted through the dark corridors.

“Should’ve sat on his face.” He mumbled and giggled to himself. That sounded so stupid to say out loud but the truth was that he kind of wanted to.

Wanted Dean to hold his hips still as he ate Cas out and maybe Cas could be jerking off at the same time. His dick twitched at the mere thought and he bit his lip when he felt himself leak some in his underwear. Jesus, he really needed to go.

The alcohol made him desensitized, though, and unlike last time he had stumbled towards the restroom in such a desperate state he didn’t feel as scared of wetting himself. Actually, that notion started feeling like a pretty good option right now. His bladder was hurting and he was alone anyway.

He stopped to hunch over, pressing his hand against his dick and squeezing his legs together. The probability of him making it was getting lower and lower, he thought with surprising calm. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the way to the restroom right now, wasn’t 6 supposed to have the same layout as 7?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the motion made his bladder throb and a big spurt escape him. He moaned pathetically but when he looked up his face split into a grin.

“Dean!” he exclaimed happily and even in the bad lighting he could see Dean smiling at him. “I thought you went home.”

The hope that Dean had come back just for him (to maybe kiss him?) flew out the window when Dean held up a wallet, wriggling it.

“I forgot my wallet. Kinda hard to buy dinner without it.”

Cas smiled dreamily at him, hunching over again when he felt himself leak more. “You should’ve stayed to eat with me.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes twinkled in the poor light and for a moment Cas forgot that he was about to piss his pants. “Would you have wanted that?”

Cas only then realized that he had said “eat with me” instead of “eat with us” but he didn’t care. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that Dean was here right now and Cas had been longing for him this whole week, but in either case he didn’t regret his word.

“Yeah.” He whispered and licked his lips.

Dean’s eyes traced his tongue, his eye darker than a moment ago. “Hey Cas, would you—?” he cut himself off when Cas gasped sharply as his bladder throbbed again. He looked down but in this light he couldn’t see anything, though he did feel some pee seeping into his pants. “What’s wrong?”

Cas laughed (almost giggled again). “What’s usually wrong with me?” he asked with amusement. “How come you always manage to find me when I’m about to wet myself?”

“What?” Dean straightened and God, he’d been leaning in hadn’t he? As if he had been about to kiss Cas, perhaps? Cas wanted that so badly, of course his tiny bladder had to ruin it. “Were you on your way to the toilet, you should have said so. Come on.”

He put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and urged him to start walking. Cas did so with a heavy limp and he could practically feel himself letting go by now. It was bubbling out of his dick, wetting his underwear and pants and making his hand damp.

“Sorry, Dean.” He slurred with a smile. “I really wanted to talk to you.”

“Don’t worry, Cas.” Dean said confidently just as he pushed open the door to the restroom. “We’ll talk later.”

“You’re so nice to me.” Cas’ smile grew wider even as his bladder gave out even more. He wasn’t thinking about that so much anymore, though. Not when he could see Dean’s face clearly in the stark fluorescent light in the restroom. “I like that. I like you.”

Dean glanced at him, a small smile playing on his plump lips. “I like you too.” He pulled Cas over to the urinals, thankfully unoccupied because Cas was basically pissing his pants now. “Here, now you can get your dick out.”

Cas hummed to himself and let Dean hold him upright as he pulled on his belt. “I can’t.” He laughed and leaned his head back on Dean’s shoulder. “Zipper’s stuck or somethin’…” it felt nice standing there in Dean’s arms.

“Do you want me to help you?” Dean murmured against Cas’ ear and a pleasant shudder went through Cas’ body, completely relaxing his muscles.

“Too late.” He could feel it running down his leg now. “‘M goin’.”

“What?” Dean exclaimed and suddenly his big and capable hands were on Cas’ crotch, practically ripping open his pants and fishing out his dick in one go.

Cas moaned loudly and grabbed hold of Dean’s arm and shirt as Dean held Cas’ dick in one hand, aiming it at the urinal as best he could. Dean’s breathing was suddenly labored and Cas could feel the other man’s cock swelling against his ass. It made him moan again and he turned his head against Dean’s neck, reveling in the man holding him like this and the absolutely freeing feeling of relieving himself so unabashedly.

“It got on the floor.” He slurred and Dean turned his head too, nose bumping against Cas’ forehead until he lifted his head to face Dean.

“That’s okay, baby.” Dean murmured and God, his voice was so rough. “You’re okay.”

“I like this.” Cas sighed and stretched his neck so he could rub his nose against Dean’s cheek. Usually he had somewhat of a stubble going (which was hot as sin) but he had shaven for the cocktail party and his skin was smooth against Cas’ nose. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah.” Dean breathed and pressed closer, letting Cas really feel his thick cock. “Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking hot.”

Maybe it was Dean’s words or maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the arousal that thrummed through Cas and threatened to set him on fire, but he suddenly felt like he couldn’t wait any longer. He turned his head and captured Dean’s soft lips against his own. Dean startled and squeezed Cas’ dick for a second but that only made it better.

He moaned into the kiss and then Dean was kissing him back. One hand coming up to grab Cas’ hair even as his other still held Cas’ dick away from them because hell if Cas was done peeing. He kept going for a while longer and Dean took the time to kiss Cas stupid. At the end of it he was completely relaxed, dick starting to harden in Dean’s hand as soon as his bladder was empty enough.

“I want you, Dean.” He groaned and Dean drew a shuddering breath, leaning his forehead against Cas’.

“I want you too, baby.” He rumbled, putting his huge hands on Cas’ hips when Cas turned to face him more properly. “Been holding back but shit, you’re just so hot.”

“My apartment isn’t far from here, take me home and fuck me?”

“Damn, Cas.” Dean practically growled and it made Cas whimper with the need to have Dean. “I can’t, we can’t.”

“Yes we can.” He whined and pressed closer, grinding his dick against Dean’s still clothed one. “I feel you, I know you want to.”

“Fucking hell, that’s not it.” Dean kissed him again, deeper and with more passion. Enough to make Cas’ knees tremble. “I’d fuck you right now if I thought it was right, baby. I’ve wanted you since you first burst in here and fucking pissed in my bucket but you’re too drunk, okay?”

Cas didn’t understand. “Okay?”

Dean pulled away a bit so their eyes could meet and he smiled down at Cas’ obvious pout, carding his hand through Cas’ hair gently.

“Yeah, you’re drunk and I don’t want you to do anything you’d regret. You’re so fucking smart and gorgeous, baby. And I’m just the handyman, okay? Let me take you home so you can sleep off the alcohol and we’ll talk on Monday.”

Cas still didn’t really follow but he thought he understood that Dean was maybe insecure if Cas truly wanted this? In any case he suddenly felt drained and that sleep offer sounded divine.

“Okay.” He murmured and smiled when Dean smiled down at him. “Monday.”

“First thing, I promise.”

Dean drove Cas home in the sexiest car Cas had probably ever seen. He gushed about it all the way to his apartment and actually felt sad about leaving it. Dean spent the whole car ride pressing the heel of his hand against his hard cock and though Cas kind of wanted to just suck Dean off in the car (and he still didn’t really get why Dean didn’t want to come up) he respected the fact that Dean had said no to sex tonight.

So he said goodnight by the car, promising Dean that he was fully capable of finding his own apartment, and went to bed feeling pretty good about the whole thing.

 

 

** V**

 

The rest of the weekend Cas didn’t feel good about much of anything. Well, he did remember what Dean had done for him (and the spectacular kissing) so he was pretty high on life when it came to that. And yes, he remembered everything they had said and he was looking forward to Monday (plus Dean sent a little good morning text on Saturday that frankly made Cas’ heart melt).

Other than that his weekend was ruined by one motherfucker of a hangover and when he returned to Sandover on Monday he was frankly unsure if he wasn’t still a little hungover. To his glee he found Balthazar looked even worse than he and judging from what his friend told him about the rest of the cocktail party Cas was probably lucky he had left when he had.

He hadn’t seen Dean on the way up to his office so when he got there he sent a quick text telling the man he had arrived. He debated for a moment if he should have called Dean instead but decided against it. Usually maintenance and cleaning came earlier than Cas and his colleagues so chances were that Dean was already elbow deep in something that needed his attention more than Cas.

It didn’t stop Cas from checking his phone every five minutes, though. Lunch, he told himself, if Dean hadn’t checked in by lunch then he would call the man. As it turned out, he didn’t even need to wait that long. Only about an hour after he had sent the text Dean appeared in his open door, knocking softly on it and smiling when Cas looked up.

“Hiya.” Dean nodded at Cas’ shamefully clustered desk. “Bad time?”

“No.” Cas stood up and belatedly realized how eagerly that had come out sounding. He cleared his throat when Dean’s smile widened into a grin. “No, not at all. Please come in. Close the door.”

He did and then walked up to Cas’ desk, coming around it and leaning into Cas’ personal space. God he smelled good, all musky and manly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he murmured and Cas wanted to just grab the man and press him down in Cas’ chair so he could climb into his lap and grind against him until they were both breathless.

Instead he just nodded and closed his eyes as Dean leaned in to brush their lips together. It was soft and sweet, a good morning kiss between lovers, and though it made Cas’ heart flutter pleasantly it also set a fire in him that there was really only one way to extinguish.

Cas almost groaned when Dean pulled away but managed to hold off so he wouldn’t sound like a horny dog.

“You get home alright?” Dean asked after a moment and Cas realized they had kind of just been staring at each other.

“I did, thank you.” He pushed some papers to the side so Dean could lean against his desk as he sat down on his chair again. “I’m very sorry if I got your car seat dirty.” He could feel his cheeks heat at the thought (mostly from shame) but he held Dean’s gaze boldly and the man rewarded him with a toothy grin.

“That’s fine, she’s had worse.”

That definitely solidified Cas’ blush but he couldn’t help it when he thought about riding Dean in the car and coming all over the leather seats. God, he just wanted everything with Dean and he thought he had to man up and just say it or it would never happen.

“Listen, Dean.” He drew a deep breath and Dean looked seriously at him. “I want to thank you for stopping us—me—on Friday. I get why you did it and it was the right thing to do.”

Dean nodded somberly. “I thought so.”

“That being said,” Cas leaned forward and put his hand on Dean’s knee. “Even now, sober, all I can think about is locking the door and testing out how soundproof these wall are. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I would like to try and date you. If you’re interested.”

Dean stared at him with surprised eyes for a moment (almost long enough for Cas to consider taking back his words).

“Hell yeah, I’m interested.” He exclaimed the second before Cas opened his mouth to retract everything. “I thought you wouldn’t…” he shook his head, smiling. “Never mind, I really wanna date you and test the soundproofing on just about any wall.” He took Cas’ hand in his, braiding their fingers. “Do you even know how much I had to restrain myself on Friday? I had to park the car in an alley after I’d dropped you off so I could jerk off.”

“Really?” Cas couldn’t help how his voice dropped, the image was just too hot for him not to get aroused.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean grinned when he apparently saw the reaction he was having on Cas. “I’ve had to jerk off every time we’ve had our little meetings.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that.” Cas said with a smile of his own. “Remember when I had that meeting up on 11? I noticed you were hard when you let me out of the storage room.”

Dean laughed and it almost sounded a little nervous. He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and peeked at Cas through surprisingly thick lashes.

“I hoped you didn’t notice. Most people wouldn’t like it, you know?”

Cas supposed not but he really didn’t mind. “So was it the peeing or…” he swallowed and tried to sound nonchalant. “Or me, or what?”

“A combination, I guess.” Dean admitted easily. “I’ve had what you can call a pee fetish for a long time but it’s never felt as good as it’s felt with you. And there’s something about it that I just can’t pinpoint.” He shook his head again, his smile wider and Cas’ heart fluttered like that again. “I like the desperation, the crying and the leaking but with you I also just want to comfort and help you. I suppose if we played at home where no one but me would see, then I could enjoy it even more.” He looked up and laughed nervously again. “Sorry, skipping ahead a bit.”

Cas’ body was heating up just thinking about it. “I’ve never thought of peeing as sexual.” He admitted in a low voice. “But I like how much you seem to like it. You make me want to try stuff.”

“Fucking hell, baby.” Dean murmured in a suddenly tight voice and Cas took satisfaction in how he apparently managed to arouse Dean just as the man aroused him.

They locked eyes for a moment, holding their gazes in a way that promised so much more. Cas squirmed a bit in his nice office chair, finding himself getting turned on enough for his dick to wake up.

“So,” Cas eventually said, sure that if they kept staring like that he would become fully hard and he couldn’t do that at work, not really. “We start with dating? How about this weekend?”

Dean grinned widely. “I’m going out with friends on Friday and even though I would love for you to meet them I want you to myself on our first date. How about you come home to me on Saturday? I have a house in the suburbs, I could cook us dinner and we can watch a movie or something.”

Cas’ body heated for other reasons than arousal. God, he’d always known he liked caring men but who knew he would have such a fetish for domestication?

“That sounds wonderful.”

“And I dunno,” Dean shrugged with a small smile. “If you wanna spend the night that would be awesome. We don’t have to do anything or we could, you know, if you wanna? We can see what happens.”

Cas liked how much leeway Dean gave him, it made him feel safe in a way he never had felt before with his other hookups.

“I’d love that.”

“Great!” Dean exclaimed and Cas though that yes, it certainly was great.

 

 

** VI**

 

A month later Cas found himself yet again in Dean’s cozy house for the umpteenth date so far. They had been out to dinner, they’d had dates at Dean’s house and Cas’ apartment, they’d had lunch at work and made the company headlines (in a good way, better than Cas had thought). They’d even taken Dean’s beauty of a car and driven out for a picnic that absolutely had ended in them having sex in the backseat of the car.

And God yes, all the sex they had had… Cas’ mind was still blown from the first time Dean had gently pressed into him and stolen his breath away. Dean was an attentive and _thorough_ lover and Cas had never felt as worshipped as he felt in Dean’s arms and he loved it. Loved even more how much Dean seemed to love doling his attention out.

This evening they were on Dean’s couch going through the Star Wars movies simply because Dean liked them very much and Cas liked how much Dean liked them. Liked hearing all of Dean’s fandom lore inputs. They were currently in the middle of _Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_ but neither of them were paying the TV any attention.

They were too engrossed in making out and Cas couldn’t honestly care less about Anakin going around killing innocents or whatever, not when Dean’s big hands were roaming his body. Their kisses had turned from light and teasing to heavy and needy and Cas was already hard in his jeans.

“Want you, baby.” Dean groaned and Cas moaned in answer, pressing closer until Dean used his strength to pull Cas over to straddle his lap.

Their erections aligned as best they could while still clothed and Cas threw his head back, grinding down against Dean as the man massaged the meat of his ass.

“You’re so good at this.” He gasped and Dean chuckled.

“Well, I’ve had some practice. Too bad none of it prepared me for how sexy you would be.”

Cas opened his eyes to look down at Dean grinning up at him. “Don’t exaggerate.”

“I’m not, fucking hell Cas.” Dean tipped him forward so they could kiss again. He hugged Cas close and grinding up against him when Cas bucked down. “I wanna do all the things with you Cas, fuck. Wanna try something different tonight?”

By now Cas had gotten to know Dean well enough to know some of the nuances of the man’s voice and he knew that Dean was so aroused by what he wanted to ask but also that he was nervous about it. Well, Dean had a habit of watching Cas pee in their homes and it usually revved him up and made for some great sex so Cas already thought he knew where this was going and he was more than prepared for it.

“Like what?” he murmured and pulled out of the kiss, looking down at Dean with hooded eyes. Goddamn, the man was so handsome. “Something with peeing?” he grinned and it surprised a chuckled out of Dean.

“Am I that predictable?”

Cas carded his hand through the slightly longer hair on top of Dean’s head. “Not at all.” He chuckled when Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Well maybe a bit when it comes to this. But come on, tell me.” He looked at Dean with heated eyes and felt Dean’s cock jump. “I want to hear one of your fantasies.” He added as huskily as he could and judging by how hard Dean swallowed (and how his cock jumped again) it had the desired effect on the man.

“We’re like this.” Dean started in a raspy voice, his hands clenching on Cas’ hips. “In my bed, naked. You’re hard and riding me.” He pushed to make Cas roll against him and Cas took up the motion, grinding slowly. “You’re moaning as I fuck you hard, so fucking gorgeous as I drive up into your tight little hole.”

Cas’ ass clenched just thinking about it. “Yeah, I like that.”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean rumbled and pushed Cas down harder. “And then, just as we’re about to come, you wet yourself.”

Cas moaned at the mental image. “And you would like that? Seeing me lose it while you’re inside me?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice trembled with barely restrained arousal. “I wanna feel it all over my body, feel it run down between us and soaking into the bed.”

“Shit, Dean.” Cas opened his eyes and found Dean looking more handsome than ever. His face was flushed red and his eyes practically glossed over from pleasure. “You want me to pee on you?”

Dean bit his lower lip, groaning as he grinded up harder, his cock feeling massive as it pressed against Cas’.

“I’ve wanted it since the first time. Kind of wanted to throw away the bucket and rip open my jumpsuit so you could let go all over me instead. I jerk off thinking about it.”

Cas made a strangled little sound at the back of his throat because that sounded so deliciously _lewd_ that he could barely think straight for a moment.

“I wanna do it.”

“Really?”

Cas could hear the skepticism in Dean’s voice and while Cas could understand why it was there he thought he needed to remedy it. He bent in and kissed Dean sloppily, easily giving over control when Dean grabbed him tighter and deepened the kiss.

“Really.” He answered when they pulled out of the kiss, both of them breathless. “But I don’t need to go at all right now, maybe we should finish the movie first?”

Dean nodded and Cas (a little regrettably) climbed off Dean’s lap. “I’ll get you more to drink.”

Cas grinned, feeling a thrill go through him at the thought of them doing this. Planning it, even. Like this, it wouldn’t be an accident or something for Cas to feel ashamed about. Like this, it would be a thing they did because it would be pleasurable, because they wanted to.

“Do you want me to be desperate and bursting?” he asked as he accepted the big bottle of soda Dean handed him.

Dean had to adjust his cock as he sat down and Cas watched with smug satisfaction. While he was hard and definitely aroused Dean seemed to be closer to the point of no return and Cas couldn’t blame him since they were acting out the man’s fantasy.

“I want that later.” Dean looked at him with such smolder that Cas almost combusted on the spot. “That would be so hot, you crying and leaking while I pound into you. Maybe you even have part of your suit on? Fuck yeah…” he was stroking his thumb along his whole length, looking down at Cas’ crotch in contemplation for a moment before snapping his eyes up and smiling almost sheepishly. “Getting ahead of myself, though. For tonight we could do it while you still have control.”

Cas nodded, thinking he would very much like to try this other fantasy of Dean’s as well. “Sounds good.”

He drank some soda as they watched the movie for a while but he had a hard time concentrating on it and couldn’t help sneaking glances at Dean. For how scattered Cas’ mind felt Dean seemed worse by far. He was constantly shifting in his seat and Cas found himself grinning at his boyfriend.

“Maybe you should rub one out before we get to it?”

Dean frowned down at his cock. “Maybe I should.”

He didn’t, though, and when they almost an hour later finally found themselves in the bedroom Dean almost came the moment Cas sank down on him.

“Wait, wait. Fuck.” He breathed hard through his nose, eyes closed, and Cas paused with the man’s cock about halfway in.

“You’re so hot like this.” He murmured and truly meant it. Usually it was Dean picking Cas apart and Cas loved it ( _loved_ it) but this was seriously too hot to be true.

Cas was hard too, more on edge than he usually was by this time, but nowhere near Dean’s level. He’d taken his time to open up Cas as usual, clearly intent on not hurting him, and Cas admired his restraint. It seemed he was nearing his breaking point now, though, and Cas wanted to see it.

“Can’t believe I’m gonna fucking come before we even get started.”

Cas bit his lower lip to keep his grin from going too smug. Without warning he slammed down the last few inches and Dean practically howled, hiding his face against Cas’ chest and his cock throbbed so hard Cas could feel it inside him. He grinned to himself and hugged Dean close.

They were in the position Dean had proposed, situated at the foot of the bed so Dean would have leverage against the floor when he wanted to fuck hard up into Cas. Cas liked the position very much because it felt like he was a bit exposed with his back so precariously close to the edge. If he fell off Dean’s lap here there would be no soft bed to catch him and the added sense of danger made him even more aroused.

“Come on, Dean.” He mumbled against Dean’s hair. “Fuck me, can’t wait to pee all over you but you have to fuck me first.”

That certainly got Dean going and he groaned deeply as he fucked up into Cas when Cas moved up a bit. Their bodies worked in sync, rolling together in a way that set Cas ablaze. He gripped Dean’s shoulders so he could use that as leverage as he drove Dean’s hard cock into him, screaming when he found his prostate.

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Dean growled. “You fuck yourself on my cock, come on Cas.”

“So good.” Cas moaned and God yes, with how on edge he’d been for most of the evening it wasn’t a surprise to him that he was already close to coming.

“Gonna lose it so soon.” Dean gritted out and Cas reached down to start fisting his own dick only to have Dean promptly take over. “You gotta go baby, please.”

“Can’t when I’m hard.” Cas huffed out, Dean’s thrusts becoming erratic and sharper with his need. “Make me blow first.”

He wasn’t even trying to tease Dean, it was the truth. He could feel how full his bladder was (especially with how hard Dean was fucking him now) but he couldn’t relax enough to let go while he was this hard. If he had been desperate enough he might not have been able to get this hard but he was skating the line now and so far his arousal won over.

“You look so good, baby.” Dean groaned and leaned in to lick one of Cas’ hard nipples. “Can’t fucking believe you’re doing this for me.”

“Not just for you.” Cas gasped sharply when he felt his orgasm practically pooling in his lower abdomen. “I like it too.” And it was the truth. Maybe he didn’t like it as much as Dean (and he’d watched Dean pee once and hadn’t gotten aroused from it, unlike Dean) but he sure as hell liked it enough to come right now just thinking about how he was about to pee the bed like a naughty little boy.

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Dean urged in a breathless voice and Cas could do nothing but obey.

His whole body went taut and Dean held him close as Cas came all over the both of them. His dick spasmed in Dean’s hand and he could feel his hole milking Dean’s cock but the man was holding off something fierce. Though judging by his shuddering body it was only a matter of seconds.

“God, _Dean_.” Cas moaned and Dean’s hips stilled with his cock lodged as deep inside Cas as it could go.

“Please, Cas.” He croaked and Cas bent in to kiss him, relaxing as much as he could in his post-orgasmic haze.

It took a moment longer than he intended, a moment spent frozen in time, almost. And then the proverbial dam broke and his spent dick twitched as it all rushed out of him. Hot and wet, his pee rushed out of him in a strong stream, coating the two of them in no time at all.

Dean pulled out of the kiss to look down, his face contorted in beautiful pleasure with shining eyes and kiss swollen lips. He sat completely still even though Cas had kind of thought that he would keep on fucking him as Cas relieved himself but apparently this was kind of short-circuiting Dean’s brain.

Cas didn’t mind, though, his body felt completely pliant and almost drowsy and he enjoyed just letting go of everything. He couldn’t help moaning when he felt it run down to the bed. It was so much that it filled up the space between them and ran down Dean’s hips to pool against Cas’ knees.

“I wet the bed.” Cas announced, quite out of the blue, because holy hell it hadn’t even occurred to him until now. Or, well, it had of course occurred to him that he would be wetting the bed because Dean had said so, because it was part of the fantasy. But he hadn’t really been prepared for how it would make him feel. Fresh arousal licked up his spine and when he met Dean’s almost overwhelmed eyes he felt empowered beyond belief.

“Cas…” Dean whispered and Cas could feel the man’s cock throb and expand in that way it usually did right before he came.

“I’m sorry it’s so much.” He mumbled bashfully, completely immersed in the scene they were playing out now. “It feels so good I can’t stop.”

Dean’s mouth twitched and in the next second he bucked up so hard what little pee had accumulated between them sloshed over to roll off them and onto the bed as well. He gripped Cas’ hips hard and held him still as he grinded up into him, emptying inside with a deep growl.

Cas gasped and grabbed on for dear life when Dean’s strength drained out of him and he fell back on the bed. He ended up on top of the man, Dean’s cock popping out of him with a slick feeling. For a moment the only sound in the room was Dean’s labored breathing and the low hissing sound of Cas’ pee still gushing out of him. Then that stopped and Dean was taking big gulps of air to try and calm down.

“That.” He cleared his throat. “That was _so fucking hot_.”

Cas chuckled and rubbed his face against Dean’s neck. “I’m glad you think so.”

“And what was that at the end there? You went all shy and fuck, I’m almost getting hard again just thinking about it.”

Cas sat up, sliding easily up Dean’s body now that they were both wet with pee. “I dunno, it felt good.” And he wasn’t just saying that to please Dean.

“It sure as hell did.” Dean grinned up at him and reached up with his dry hand to brush his fingers against Cas’ cheek. “Thank you. You’re the first lover that has wanted to indulge me.”

Cas caught Dean’s hand in his and nuzzled against his warm palm. “I keep telling you, I’m not just indulging you, I like it too.” He looked down at Dean’s flushed face. “It’s true that I’m in love with you and maybe that makes this more special but I have to admit that I like the freeing feeling of just letting go.” Dean at first looked very interested in what Cas just said about letting go but then his face changed and he adopted a very smug smirk. “What?”

Dean took hold of Cas’ neck, gently pulling him down and rolling them over (on the wet comforter) so that he ended up on top. He kissed Cas slowly and sensually and Cas felt little pinpricks of pleasure break out all over his body.

“You love me.”

Cas looked up at him with wide eyes. “I do.” He said breathlessly when he realized what he had said; what Dean had picked up on. “I really do, I don’t think I’ve ever been in love before but I think this might be it.” He grinned up at Dean when the realization truly hit him, his chest feeling close to bursting with how good it felt. “I love you.”

Dean bent in to nip Cas’ lip gently. “I know.” He whispered intimately and Cas couldn’t help but laugh.

“My God, I’ve fallen in love with a nerdy handyman who wants me to pee on him during sex, mother will never approve.”

Dean grinned down at him, looking far too proud about what Cas had just said. “In that case, wanna make it even worse and go add kinky shower sex to that list as well?”

“You read my mind.” Cas grinned at Dean when the man laughed and good Lord, by the way Dean took care of him in the shower (and would keep on taking care of him), it was almost as if that was true.

 

 

 

 


End file.
